Of Be-Ribboned Dancers, Ekirth Rings and Crowns
by Maegmel
Summary: How different could things have been if there was just one more dance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the Crown Duel, or anything in it's world…especially these characters. Much as I love them and all.

Summary: How different could the final events of the book be, if there had been just one more dance?

**Of Be-Ribboned Dancers, Ekirth Rings and Crowns…**

**Chapter 1-A Misstep**

_(Meliara's POV)_

It was shortly before the second white change, on the night of my party for Nee and Bran when I found myself finally able to sit down at an empty table away from the dancing and pause to catch my breath.

The evening was magnificent so far with the minor exception of the Flauvic incident, and despite all my giddiness at having successfully pulled off such a grand affair in such a short time I couldn't help but feel lonely. I looked at all the couples on the dance floor right now: Bran and Nee, Lady Trishe and her husband, Tamara and Savona…the list went on. I did notice that one couple was significantly absent though. Shevraeth and Elenet. I glanced around the room looking for them, puzzled as to why they weren't dancing. After all, he was to be the new king…and she was his perfect match in every way. Not to mention she loved him.

I found Elenet first, she was sitting amidst many of her close friends…laughing gaily and flitting her fan about, but her eyes did rest on the long-haired blonde man sitting not three tables away, and then they flashed ever so briefly to follow his gaze…suddenly I saw two pairs of eyes trained on me. One gray-blue and female…with the most intense pain mirrored in them that I had ever seen. _My eyes must have looked similar when I thought Bran had died._ The other pair, a masculine, yet warm inviting silver pair seemed a trifle amused.

This only succeeded in confusing me further, but by then Elenet had turned away and I was left to muddle in my own thoughts.

The only answer that came to my mind was that Shevraeth and Elenet must have had some sort of disagreement. _Disagreements with the Marquis…definitely something I could sympathize with._

I motioned for a servant to bring me some wine and moments later I was gulping down the refreshing liquid, and attempting to make sense of tonight's subtle dramas.

Nearly as soon as I had finished my glass I noticed Shevraeth was standing directly opposite me.

"Is this seat open Lady Meliara?" he asked politely

I nodded my assent, and fought to keep my hands from playing nervously with my fan. "What brings you over here?" I asked nervously

"You seemed to be in need of company. And though I do not deny our exchanges in the past have not always been the most friendly ones, I do hope that we can continue to bridge the gap that stands between us." He responded neutrally after taking a seat.

I finally placed my fan on the table to rid myself of the temptation. "I am trying most sincerely to do just that." I returned, still not looking at him, but glad that we were so secluded so that no one could hear us with being in our line of vision. "What confounds me is that I do not seem to be the only woman who has difficulty getting along with you, despite how polite you may be." There was a long pause where he stared intently at me, and I felt my face grow flushed. "That made no sense did it?"

"No, I believe you commented that there is another woman upset in my dealings with her, who pray tell do you speak of?"

For the first time since he sat down I looked directly into his eyes and saw the undeniable truth there…he did not know of Elenet's love for him. In addition to this there had not been an argument between them, otherwise he would not be asking me her name. These thoughts whirled through my mind within moments.

It was not my duty to humiliate Elenet tonight, or at any other time for that matter. _How do I pull myself out of this one?_

Suddenly all thoughts of Elenet fled from my mind as I noticed out of the corner of my eye an approaching figure clothed in black, gold and white. _Flauvic_. My nervousness with Shevraeth as nothing compared to how panicky I was now. _He wants to ask me to dance with him_. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I looked desperately over at Shevraeth and he moved quickly. He was on his feet between a blink of the eye and in three strides was over by my side, offering his arm to help me up. _Even Shevraeth is better than Flauvic_.

I took it with relief and he helped me stand (quite the challenge in my elaborate dress). Flauvic was still closing in though, and only one table away, within hearing range. I stood there, attempting to freeze time so I could think.

The only way to avoid dancing this next dance with Flauvic without appearing incredibly rude would be to have Shevraeth dance with me, but for two people to dance more than once together at one ball indicates romantic interest. I had already danced with Shevraeth once. Dancing with Flauvic meant harming my relationship even more though, with the Renselaeuses, not mention Flauvic had insulted Bran and Nee I was not about to dance with him.

So I did the only thing I could,

I chose the lesser of two evils.

"I will never ask you for a favor again, Shevraeth, but please ask me to dance before Flauvic does." I hissed behind my fan, only loud enough for us to hear.

His eyes showed a flash of surprise, and an even more fleeting emotion than that, which I could not place, but nonetheless he bowed briefly and offered me his hand.

"Would you care to dance again Lady Meliara, and attempt to teach a poor dancer some of your tricks?" His eyes as always, crinkled with amusement

I smiled, and looked over his shoulder briefly enough to see Flauvic's eyes burn dangerously for a moment, "I should be honored my lord, however, it is you who shall have to teach me I am afraid." I snapped my fan to my waist after a quick flush of Warm Acception. Then I flushed, realizing that could be taken as flirting. Shevraeth appeared not to have noticed though, as he led me to the dance floor.

Just then I realized how cosmic a disaster it would have been if I danced with Flauvic for this dance, and how it really was not much better that I was dancing with Shevraeth for it. The musicians were changing their music over, and the dancers were attaching ribbons to their finger and wrists. The drums started the dancers ran out, and so the introduction to the love song began, followed shortly by the flute's airy tones and the clashing of finger cymbals.

A random dancer twirled by us and wrapped us in one of the many silver ribbons that various couples now wore. Shevraeth took my waist in one arm, and my right hand in the other, while I wrapped my other arm around his rather tall shoulder, taking care not to muss the fine silver ribbon resting loosely around our waists.

Once the dance was in full force Shevraeth ventured the question I knew was coming.

"Why did you want me to dance with you?" He said softly into my ear when I twirled under his arm so no one could overhear us.

Next we closed in for the clapping part "So that I would not have the misfortune of dancing with a Merindar." I murmured, I was so close to his face when I answered him, that to any observant onlooker who noticed us between the multitudes of dancers or whirling ribbons, we would have looked like we were about to kiss.

Which of course was not the case.

"You do know what this will signify." He returned before we were torn apart briefly and stepped through other dancers, only to be paired up again.

"Yes." I replied simply as we stepped in time together.

He twirled me again, "And you are content with that?"

"Not happy so much," I paused here to fall back into position, "as resigned to the fact that I will have to endure more unfounded gossip."

My partner's eyes went blank on me and he replied just before we were pulled apart again, "Unfounded? Meliara, several people have noticed a steady improvement in our relationship over the last few weeks, and now tonight will make it look like we are involved. That is not entirely unfounded."

My thoughts jumped when I heard him address me as "Meliara" it was the first time he had not preceded it with "Lady" or some other, similar title. I was about to retort to this, but something about the way he said my name made it sound magical.

He continued on with some other comments, but I did not really listen because I was preoccupied. Only when he asked me a question did I break out of my reverie.

"Is it alright if I call you Meliara now, or would you prefer to stick to titles?"

I blushed, realizing I had been dwelling on just that. "Fine, perfectly fine."

We circled in silence for awhile as the dance demanded, eyes locked in what seemed like a battle of the wills. In reality I was mystified by his gray eyes, there was something about them that prevented me from turning away.

The music intensified for the end of the dance, which involved him lifting me in the air (as gracefully and effortlessly as when we riding to Remalna-City) and then me twirling out to the end of our connected arms' lengths only to spin dizzyingly back into his arms, and thus concluding it when a huge cymbal clash and drum roll.

Except when my feet touched the ground again after he put me down my momentum carried me faster than I anticipated, making me dizzy when combined with the wine I'd partaken of earlier.

So, when I spun back in it was faster too, but my ever-graceful partner caught me without incident, I looked up into his eyes again, expecting to see condescension for my lack of dancing skills, but there was none there.

We were so close to each other at that moment I could smell the fresh scent in his hair that reminded me of meadows after a downpour. The ribbons fluttered down around us, but we barely noticed. I seemed drawn to him, as if by magic and our faces moved closer and closer. Suddenly it dawned on me that we were close enough to kiss. And for some bizarre reason, that didn't phase me. His hands already circled my waist and his lips were nearing mine…my eyes fluttered closed. His long hair brushed against my cheek and I could feel his breath on mine. The scent of fresh rain and clean sandsoap enveloped me, it was intoxicating.

My mind barely registered that fact that the dance was long over and no doubt people would be staring. "I believe you still owe me a kiss." He murmured before brushing his lips over mine. The tingling sensation followed and I shivered in pleasure.

Finally my mind let go, and instinct took over, I grasped his head and pulled his lips onto mine, deepening the kiss. My head swam. Tingles akin to starbursts flew up and down my body.

A deep crash broke us apart, and I saw regret in his eyes ever so briefly before we turned to the source.

Savona and Flauvic were standing glaring at each other. Flauvic had somehow managed to bring a sword into the party with nobody noticing. A nearby table had been knocked over and the musicians had halted abruptly. Thankfully due to the scene between two of Remalna's greatest scions nobody had noticed the interlude between the Marquis and me. My lips still tingled and the thought.

I noticed with regret that Shevraeth had left my side and was advancing on the men. "Swords, even play ones are not tolerated on guests at parties." Savona hissed.

Flauvic looked slightly annoyed, and flashed a brief glance in my direction, the loathing in his gaze was evident. _So at least one person had seen us._ Savona shared a quick glance with Shevraeth, indicating he too had seen us. The marquis's shoulders relaxed slightly with their wordless exchange. _So Savona started the scene as a diversion, and it became dangerous. How did Flauvic get that sword in?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Shevraeth's clear-cut voice with not the slightest hint of courtly drawl. It brought to mind a military-commander's voice nearly.

"My Lord Flauvic, what is your explanation for interrupting the peace and insulting our guests of honor and our beautiful hostess?" He made an unintelligible and quick hand motion.

Flauvic's mask was now firmly in place, "My misunderstanding dear cousin, I thought we were bidden to come in as accurate a costume as possible." He said smoothly, but everyone knew it was a lie. I sensed that Flauvic was angry at having been exposed like this, but I could not figure out why. He never seemed to care what the others thought of him, why should breaking an unspoken rule of etiquette agitate him so?

The Marquis's grey eyes, hard as polished steel had not left him since we parted, and before I knew what was happening a clumsy servant from the loft above accidentally dropped a rather heavy tray directly onto the crowd below.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Savona noticed and slide away just in time, but Flauvic's pride demanded he not break his gaze with Shevraeth, and so it came smashing down on his head, knocking him clean to the floor with a loud clang.

Savona jumped in and pushed the tray aside, "My lord is unconscious! We need a stretcher!" he bellowed. Nobody seemed to notice in all the commotion as Savona removed the sword from Flauvic's grip and handed it off to an innocuous servant who looked suspiciously like a member of Nessaren's riding from my traipse across the country last year. More servants, no doubt of Renslaeus affliation appeared out of nowhere to remove the fallen noble. Savona selflessly volunteered to see him back to his house.

Nimiar, the poor soul, still had a face as white as snow, but let out an audible sigh of relief when they removed Flauvic from the room. At this point nobody seemed to know what to do.

Bran saved us, "Well thank goodness! I was beginning to worry I might be caught with my dagger…" he gave a nervous smile to Nee, who shook her head.

I knew Bran had no dagger-even at the few parties we had in Tlanth no one ever brought weapons, it as an unspoken rule there too-everyone knew he had no dagger, but it served to break the silence and people began milling again, not quite with the same gusto as before though.

I let out my breath I did not know I'd been holding, Shevraeth turned to look at me with an incalculable expression. He walked a few steps to me, and took my hands in his, surprisingly I did not object. "I regret to say that I must leave earlier than intended." He said placatingly.

Part of me sank, even though I knew he must leave, "Cannot Savona deal with him?" I asked in what I hoped was a neutral voice, as the emotions were flying too thick and fast for even me to make sense of them.

"I do not know if you noticed Meliara, but Flauvic did not enter with that sword." He said

"Which means someone else slipped it to him-" I started

"-Or that I severely underestimated him." The Marquis said with a trace of weariness and something else.

"How could you? You know nearly everything that happens." I protested

"He spent years in a foreign court and I think he learned more than just mere pagework and swordsmanship."

I sucked in my breath_, there was only one other reason young noblemen went abroad_…

"Surely not-" I interrupted myself. _The bouquet of flowers…_

"Shevraeth, weeks ago he showed me an illusionary bouquet of flowers. You don't think?" I stopped short unable to finish my sentence. If my guess was right, and I was sure that it was, it would mean we were all in serious trouble, there was not a single person to combat him.

He stared at me for a split second, as if calculating. "I do, Flauvic learned magic abroad. That was a conjured sword, not doubt to intimidate Savona. I must go confer with him immediately and find proof." He turned away to leave

"What about me? What should I do?" I blurted feeling like a child left behind at home when the rest went out for fun.

He paused again and played with his gloves as if his thoughts disturbed him. Unnecessary actions on his part were so rare. "You cannot leave your own party early, people would talk more than they are already going to. We were lucky with Savona's ruse to spare you from unfounded gossip as it was. When the party is over, come to my study if you are not too tired." With that he disappeared.

I flopped into the nearest chair, the night which promised to be so brilliant for me had been ruined. I wanted to be happy for Bran and Nee, I wanted to ruminate on what Shevraeth's kiss meant, I wanted to sit with a cup of sweet chocolate and write to my Unknown then collapse of my fluffy bed. None of this would happen though, not after Flauvic ruined it all.

Suddenly I was furious with Flauvic, for destroying Bran and Nee's happiness with his own selfish frivolity and ambitions. They never wanted a throne or power, just to be happy and he ruined their night. I grabbed the abandoned wine glass next to me and downed it, sincerely hoping that guests would dissipate soon and Bran and Nee weren't too upset.

I started to play with my fan when I realized my being anti-social would draw more attention to the situation. So I steeled myself and stood up to face my guests and pretend nothing was wrong.

_Perhaps there was something to be said for that courtly mask after all…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Interview**

_(Vidanric's POV)_

My boots clicked with precision down the marbled floor, and my thoughts swirled faster than a storm upon the sea.

_Burn it! Nothing went to plan tonight, thankfully Savona and the soldiers had been quick to improvise._

I had allowed myself to get distracted by Meliara again, I should never have approached her again, I knew it was too dangerous. I could never trust myself around her for extended periods of time. She made me think irrationally and act impulsively. Her touch had seared my skin, and her lips left mine desperately wanting more, like a moth is drawn to a flame only to burn for it's desire.

_I must get her out of my head and think about the situation and formulate a plan._

The further I walked the more convinced I was that Flauvic had studied magic, and not just the illusionary kind Meliara alluded too. I threw open the doors to my study with a crack, my emotions were too raw to restrain myself. I saw Savona standing in the middle of my floor with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I must admit to being surprised by Flauvic's duplicitous nature in fooling us all, but he is a Merindar, it is in their blood. However, you have astonished me with the los s of your ever-present cool temper. There can only be one explanation for this-" he drawled.

"Not now." I replied with a harsher tone than I had hoped, struggling to maintain control of the boiling feeling inside me. "What did you find, and more importantly where is he?" I asked

Savona's voice changed ever so slightly in timbre, "I have him restrained in your closet yonder, he is still unconscious luckily, though I doubt for much longer. I figured since he surprised us all so badly you'd want him close by."

I was already striding towards the indicated doors and threw them open to reveal two of my soldiers armed to the teeth on either side of Flauvic who was more or less hog-tied to my sturdy leather chair from my desk. He woke up suddenly and squinted in confusion before his mask fell again.

"Don't worry milord he has been thoroughly searched." The guard replied.

"What explanation do you have?" I asked plainly staring at him.

"It was for my own protection against my uncle that my mother bade me learn magic." He replied calmly, but his eyes showed his lie, not even his mother knew about his studies.

"Then why use it now when he is dead? Surly you do not think my fop of a cousin is a threat to you?" I replied in a silky tone. _Two of us can play at this game._

Savona coughed and I turned impatiently to him, "What?"

"I believe when I insulted his lack of ability to find a dance partner he took it over-seriously since he lost her to you. Perhaps revealing what he had not intended to make public yet."

Savona's meaning was clear though. _Flauvic over-reacted to Savona's insult when he saw Meliara and I kiss, thus causing a fatal misstep in what no doubt was a grand and devious plan of his._

Flauvic's demeanor changed instantly, he spat at my feet, "Do you think she truly cares for you? It was me she kissed first after her arrival at court."

The rational part of my mind was striving so hard to maintain control over my emotions, and I could feel its grip slipping. _He's trying to bait you._

Russav must have seen my inner torment and jumped to my rescue, "Clearly she bored of you though, and has moved on to someone more chivalrous than a man who attempts to seduce a young ignorant maiden in his own house." His voice cut like diamond through water in a tone I had not heard him use except in fights with Tamara.

"She's using you Vidanric, she wants your crown now that she sees her own brother is too stupid to hold it for himself." Flauvic's voice had changed yet again, almost like a soothing mother's when her child skins his knee and comes crying to her.

I almost believed him, clearly his study of magic had been very broad. _If Meliara truly desired a crown for herself or her brother she would have found a way to do it without using me-more likely finding a way to destroy me in the process._ I slammed the door in Flauvic's face and walked to the other side of the room where I could be sure he would not hear me.

"Let it out that Lord Flauvic is indisposed after his injury and not receiving visitors at the moment." I paused trying to sort my thoughts into a coherent plan.

"Then return to Meliara's party, if it has not already ended find a way to end it gracefully without offending her or her family. Or if you cannot do that, find a way to get her out without anyone noticing." At this he smirked.

I ignored him.

"Inform my parents of the goings-on and then take Tamara somewhere and seduce her for all I care, act normal. I will most likely not see you tomorrow, but I shall leave instructions for you, or my parents will know what to do."

"Might I ask why you so desperately need the fair Countess?" he said a smile playing at his lips

"No you may not." I said with something akin to a snarl

He laughed, "Very well Danric, pretend you don't love her when we both know otherwise. You are lucky I felt you deserved some privacy back there and distracted everyone."

I did not face him but was pretending to examine my papers on my desk, "Are you done?" I asked nonchalantly hoping he would not goad me anymore.

His spirits tempered a bit when he saw I had calmed. _Or so he thinks I have._ "Your romance with her is going to turn this self-absorbed court upside-down on its arse and I shall laugh for the sight of it."

"You forget her apparent hatred of the ground on which I walk." I drawled, wishing he would leave, attempting to make sense of the writing in front of me.

"If she hated you, I'd hate to see how she kisses someone she truly loves. Flauvic saw it too, why else do you think he snapped? He loved her too, in his own possessive queer fashion."

"You will owe me more information on that topic later, for now though-begone you pestilence!" I retorted

My dearest cousin bowed and disappeared with a flourish, chuckling to himself, "Danric and Mel-ha!"

I shook my head as the doors closed behind him. _Now what to do with The Flower._

Just as I was about to fling open the doors of the closet again on my unhappy prisoner, my doors were knocked on and in came my father with his thick cane.

"Where is he?" the Prince asked after making himself comfortable at my desk. I pointed.

He sighed, "I begged leave of the party on account of my injuries, your mother is there observing still. I shall take care of him unless you object there are more pressing matters you must deal with." He stroked his beard.

"He's been disarmed, but that was more than just a cheap illusion father, he knows more than how to make bouquets and flowers."

"Your mother and I deduced as much after the scene tonight. You might congratulate your cousin on his perfect timing." He said with a wink.

I shrugged, embarrassed.

"Though she was not who I thought you would marry she is an excellent choice."

I looked quizzically at him. "Who did you expect? I would have thought my actions and intentions obvious, at least Russav says so."

"That is not my story to tell son, suffice to say your mother figured you out long before you did."

I was becoming agitated. _Why can no one focus on the topic at hand? Namely the treasonous plot of the Merindars?_

_Because you can't either._

"Your timing might have been better though," my father said quickly before continuing, "You must ride east before the sun rises, the game is afoot and waits for no one." He stood slowly grasping his cane with a slight wince, that only one close to him could have seen so soon did he hide it again.

"I suggest you compose yourself you will have visitors soon." He added before hobbling over to Flauvic's doors and rapping on it with his cane, one of the guards opened it.

I turned to my bookcase with a stack of papers in one hand attempting to look unconcerned as my prisoner was carried out, I could not face Flauvic now without my temper getting the better of me.

Flauvic was surprisingly silent as they carted him out and I looked back just in time to see the servant's door shut behind the odd group.

I returned to my desk, to find my chair was (of course) not there, and angrily yanked another chair from the breakfast table to the desk. Settling down I removed my gloves in order that I might write more quickly. I was still getting used to additional weight of the ekirth ring, clearly the gold must have been pure for the damned thing was surprisingly heavy.

I had barely scrawled my signature on two documents and turned them over to the equerry before I was interrupted again.

Meliara burst into my rooms unannounced without so much as a knock and with…who was that? A goldsmith?

A/N: Had to re-write some of this as I found it awkward, hope I fixed that. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Control**

_(Meliara's POV)_

I stood there at the entrance of his study, panting from having run the distance from my rooms to his in such a heavy costume. Azmus was exhausted from well-exhuastion.

Shevraeth looked up at us with a bland expression, but I knew his mind must be racing trying to connect the dots. I noticed he was sitting on a dining chair and not a desk chair. _Odd._

He rose slowly, and I noted with some confusion he only wore a glove on his right hand, but not his left. _Apparently very distracted. _He motioned for the equerry to depart, "Ready my grey within the hour." He said as the young man departed with a bow.

"Where are my manners? Please sit down." He said quietly motioning in the direction of the table and chairs. A serving girl appeared as soon as we were seated with listerblossom tea, I self-consciously brushed a strand of stray hair out of my face.

It was nearly red change, an ungodly hour of the day. I gulped, not knowing how to open the conversation. Azmus rescued both of us from our thoughts,

"Sir, as you may know the Countess has employed me to answer certain delicate questions she needs answered." He paused to take a deep draught from his mug and continued, "I have enlightened her as to my gatherings and she wishes for you to know what I have discovered as well." He paused waiting for a response.

Shevraeth reached idly about his desk for something, while still facing us. "I'm to understand then that the Merindars do not have the same tastes in government as you Countess?" he said silkily. I could not decide if his change in tone was for Azmus's benefit or because he truly still did not know where I stood-or both.

It angered me that he could not see this as my attempt to finish our bridge.

"The Merindars have a penchant for using their friends and allies as pawns. I do not think they would make good rulers, not to mention they are duplicitous beyond compare." I felt satisfied in my ability to restrain my rising temper and answer his question.

My face felt red nonetheless, and I tried to drink my tea to cover it.

Azmus looked back at me, and then at the Marquis in front realizing he was stuck in our crossfire, as he turned back to look at me again I thought I saw realization dawn on his face.

_Realization of what?_

"Sire," he began again, "if you will permit I have ridden days without stop to tell this tale to the right ears."

Shevraeth nodded, "I apologize there is much on my mind, you have my full attention," he replied smoothly as he replaced the glove to his left hand.

So Azmus relayed all he had just told me, leaving nothing out, even the kinthus.

The Marquis sat back with a sigh for a moment before jumping up with lightening reflexes, "I thank you Mister-"

"I am merely your servant." Azmus smiled at me conspiratorially, then bowed, grasping my arm he whispered to me as he walked out, "It is time for you to solve your mystery." Then he was gone. _Mystery?_

Shevraeth walked quickly to a door from which he withdrew a set of riding boots and his infamous black cape. "So what is your plan?" I asked.

He turned around while slipping on his boot. "I am off to deal with the Merindars, the mother's plan is still in place, the better question is what is your plan?" he turned to face me while adjusting his cape. _He looks like a king. How could I have ever considered the Marquise?_

"Well someone needs to warn the Hill-folk!" I protested drawing my arms around myself, feeling suddenly cold.

"You may have a riding, I shall send one to meet you at the location of your choice, you are going to Tlanth correct?"

"Well Mora had suggested a quicker path would be to go to Orbanith." He looked confused for a split second, then his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Then we shall ride together for a time unless you object?" he suggested

My stomach flipped. Then I was puzzled, "Surely even the Marquis of Shevraeth isn't crazy enough to go riding off in his costume?"

He cursed, something I had never heard him do in all of our time together, and threw off his hat, rubbing his temples. "Forgive me, it has been a long day, I shall meet you in the stables before a quarter of the time-change has past"

For once the impenetrable Marquis had lost his cool reserve. He opened his gray eyes looked at me. "Neither of us can ride like this." He said simply

I could not move, he was staring directly at me with eyes the color of snowfall in twilight. So beautiful it was breathtaking and hypnotic. _Perhaps Flauvic was not the only one to study magic._ My thoughts flew by like sparrows on the fringes of a storm.

He looked about to say something, but we were interrupted.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and he turned away quickly to face our visitor. A nervous-looking equerry who must have been alarmed at interrupting his master at whatever he had been doing.

"My apologies Sire, but you said to notify you the instant the outrider arrived." He then bowed and was about to leave before Shevraeth stopped him.

"Send the rider here immediately and see to it that they are readying two horses down in the stables, the Countess and I shall depart together." His voice brooked no questions, and if the equerry had been surprised at all he dared not show it, quickly bowing again and exiting from whence he came.

Shevraeth did not face me again, choosing instead to face the fireplace as he spoke, "It would be advisable if you were to change into better clothes for the ride, do not worry I shall provide for everything else." With that he whirled around, and made for a door at the opposite end of the room, shutting it behind himself.

I had been dismissed.

**A/N**: Alright, as of right now I have 1 review for 3 chapters-I know people are reading this, so please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Projectiles**

_(Vidanric's POV_)

That had been an unaccountably close call, I silently cursed myself for my impulse in wearing the ring at all tonight, I knew it was a mistake but I could not help myself, desperate for any connection at all to her. Russav was right I was a fool where she was concerned.

As I tore apart my wardrobe trying to find suitable clothes, my quick mind was trying to make sense of where I had lost control of myself tonight. _You know you should never have kissed her, that's what did it._

My inner battle continued as I attempted to find a way to repair the situation. My logical side knew that Flauvic would never have tripped up like he did revealing himself before he was ready if I had not startled him with Meliara, but my heart panged for the irreparable damage I had done to my relationship with her. What little trust I had gained both as the Marquis was shattered. I jammed on my riding boots angrily, with a brief glance at my hand I covered my hand again with the glove, despite my close call, I could not bear to take it off.

If I could not have her, I at least had her former regard. I flung open the door again, then instantly chided myself on my lack of composure when I was supposed to be regaining it. The outrider was standing with a pale face in the center of my study, and I received her report without comment as to my inexplicable behavior. _You have not behaved with such lack of composure since before you went to Marloven-Hess I_ chided myself again.

I nodded when she was finished and told her to grab some of the tea sitting on the platter on the table, and then take the rest of the day off. Then I grabbed my anonymous black cloak and hat but not before throwing on my chainmail. Within seconds I began to feel better, the chainmail served to remind me of school and my training finally kicked back in in full force. I was about to exit my study when I turned to the rider again,

"One last task for you," I began, "If the Countess of Tlanth comes by looking for me tell her I regret not being able to wait for her, but necessity called me away and her horse and things are awaiting her in the stable." With that last instruction I donned my hat and closed the door behind me.

My feet carried me to the stables as quickly as possible without running, and I began to release all of my pent-up energy when I could smell the familiar scent of hay, horse and damp wood. Riding had always calmed my troubled soul at school, I thanked the stable hand for his diligence, and he nodded wearily before bowing as I mounted my grey steed and galloped out without so much as a look back.

I set off at a steady gallop, no need to wear out my horse Marvo, before I needed to. No doubt Meliara would be furious that I had left without her, when I had said we should go together, but as usual wherever she was concerned I lost my functioning brain and my nerve, leaving bungled mistakes and grievous misunderstandings, I could not deal with that anymore, not while I could still recall the touch of her lips, not while I could feel the burn of embarrassment creep to my face even now as I thought of how flustered I was and nearly revealed myself before I wanted to.

_Does she know what she does to men? She has bewitched two out of three of Remalna's most eligible bachelors into making serious errors and has the third entranced with her sparkling honest personality._

I very nearly kissed her back there in my study again, and no doubt she would have slapped me, as she not only no longer owed me a wager, and I had thoroughly embarrassed her. She was intoxicating though, from her crystalline shimmering shoes that she clumsily attempted to walk in all evening, to the pearl headdress that bridged the seam between her face and auburn hair.

When she danced though, it was like a goddess of old had graced us with her presence, there was nothing to compare. I smiled at the recollection of her face the shimmers of glitter refracting the lamplight as she whirled. When Mel danced it was like she finally let all of her cares go, and that was why.

I supposed that I should have to satisfy myself that the next time she saw me, she would give me a resounding slap, and that I would deserve it.

The rain was coming down in sheets now, slowing poor Marvo and forcing me from the warm memories to paying more attention to the road. The night crawled on, and soon my instinctive stomach told me it was about to be morning-even if the sun was choosing not to rise in this gloom-and that I was hungry.

I could feel Marvo starting to slow, but to my recollection, the inn where I would stop to break my fast was just over this next hill and change horses, making sure to stop here on the way out to reclaim my faithful horse.

His pace slowed as we approached the city gates and he halted in front of the inn as if he knew that I had meant to stop there, I patted him briefly before turning him over to a stablehand and asking for another horse. I walked inside and asked for a private room and some stew and coffee.

The maid smiled, "Here you are sir," she waved me into a smallish room that was clean and warm with a fire already blazing, "I shall bring your stew by shortly." After her steps faded out I allowed myself to sink into the chair, my muscles aching I had not ridden like this since chasing the Countess cross-country last year. I was also nowhere near my destination either.

The cape and hat I hung by the fireplace and removed my soggy boots next making sure to turn them up-side down to aide in the drying process, I was about to remove my chainmail when the tapestry ripped aside and a furious pair of blue eyes glared at me from a mud-splattered tiny frame.

"How dare you!" she screeched her voice rather hoarse.

In spite of her anger I could see the tired circles under her eyes, and she swayed where she as standing in the doorway. I tried to grasp her arm only to steady her, but she slapped me square across my cheek. _Life did that sting!_

"How dare you!" she repeated with less conviction bracing herself into the door frame. I backed off, she was clearly furious with me, and anything else I did would simply provoke her further.

Instead I stood there stupidly, waiting for her verbal onslaught to begin. For once again my training had left me, Marvolen-Hess trained me how to fight against tyrants who had innumerable odds, but not against an angry countess in matters of the heart.

She finally raised her head to look at me again, staring right through me it seemed. The expression on her face-well there was no other way to describe it-she wanted to kill me I was sure. Meliara stood slowly, and took a step towards me, closing the tapestry behind her. Her next step caused her to blanch and pitch forward.

Dashing forward, I just caught her before she fell to the ground. "You are not all right." I stated thickly.

She seemed too tired to argue as I lay her on the bench. I covered her in a blanket from the bed and relinquished my coffee for her. She slowly sat up to drink the coffee. _Something does not make sense, she isn't just tired._

"Countess?" I began looking up at her from where I was kneeling next to her. She placed the cup on the table nearby with a shaking hand, trying so hard to conceal it from me, but failing as it clattered when it came in contact with the surface.

"Might I?" I asked motioning to her left boot. She shook her head quickly. "You have injured yourself, I am merely trying to help." I replied in exasperation. _Why is she so damned stubborn?_

She sighed, "The horse hit a rut as I was trying to catch up with you and threw me, I barely managed to re-mount."

_I should have waited._ "Well you're certainly a better rider than most, but I must check your ankle for damage." I said stonily, giving up for the time being on trying to conceal my emotions from her. She mutely nodded her assent.

At that point the maid returned with additional food, "Is there anything else you need sir?" she asked cheerily

"Yes, bring me some warmed towels and keem leaves, and check my companion's horse for injuries." I stated ignoring the food and not even glancing in her direction as I tried to wriggle Meliara's boot off with as little discomfort to her as possible.

After a few minutes Meliara drew in a sharp intake of breath as I finally removed her boot and then cut off her thick soaked stocking. I would have liked to save her stocking, but seeing as removing the entire stocking would have required her to stand and me leave her for privacy I decided to cut it.

Her ankle was a mottled red, purple and blue. I noticed she refused to look at it and merely gritted her teeth.

I gingerly applied pressure in certain areas trying to ascertain the damage. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Well it appears to be a sprain, thankfully it is not broken, but if you apply too much strain on it, it won't take much to break it again."

The maid returned and laid her medicinal basket next to me, then departed silently.

In order to maintain my sanity and try to remove her mind from the pain I continued my one-sided conversation with her, "I shall not attempt to dissuade you from your course. I know what the Hill People mean to you. What I shall do is try to brace your ankle as best I can." All the while I cleaned and wound the bandage around her leg. Then I pulled off both of my boots and removed my dirks from either one. The thick leather casing and sturdy hilts would have to serve as make-shift splints.

"These will serve as splints for your ankle, but also additional protection should you need it. Therefore, I will bind them with stiff cord, but only once in case you need to loose them quickly. Your boot should provide the rest of the support you need."

I looked up at her after replacing her boot, her face was still rather pale but some of her color was returning . "Thank you." She said meekly, looking down at her hands again.

"Do not remove your boot unless you must, or it has been two days," I said returning my attention to the basket as I replaced the gear, "I am not sure if you can properly bind it again."

"That was not intended as an insult either." I added quickly, turning to see her expression.

She just stared at me. I gave her the bowl of stew the maid had brought in, then sat down to eat my own. We ate in an awkward silence, and it was then I knew we had lost all of our progress for sure. _Or rather I had lost it, first by kissing her, and then by running off without her. Since when have I become such a coward?_

My lips must have curled a little in my own self-mocking, because she (who had been studiously watching me) spoke finally, "Do you find this situation funny? I do not." She said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

_Funny yes, but not how you think I do._ "Lady Meliara, I do not find your present situation at all funny." I said the court drawl instinctively coming out.

I could see her cringe visibly, and I mentally kicked myself. _All she has ever wanted out of me is honesty and yet my training can't even give her that._

She threw her empty stew bowl at me.

We were apparently back to projectiles.

A/N: Please review, and thank you to those that already have! I would like at least _one_ review per chapter, it's only fair!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Blood and Roses**

_(Meliara's POV)_

The infuriating Marquis knelt to retrieve my bowl and placed it solidly on the table. He did not look at me, but rather out the small window to the downpour outside. He then turned to a stack of papers and gathered them up. "We cannot make any progress at the moment, I shall leave you until the storm abates." He said evenly and without so much as a glance he walked through a door into what must have been an adjoining chamber, it clicked shut behind him.

I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding, and ran my hands over my temple. _Why? Why could he not once talk to me without a mask? Why did he run off without me? Because I was a nuisance?_

My thoughts boiled over as I surveyed the plain room around me, strangely empty now without my fellow rider. He was right about one thing, I had succeeded in nearly crippling myself again in my furious haste. _Why cannot I ever think clearly in situations with him?_

The memories of our dance last night came unbidden into my mind: his bemused grey eyes, the glittering lights and the swirling of the courtiers around us as the two arch-rivals pretended for a second they were not just that and closed the distance between us. My face flushed again at the remembrance of my feelings from last night. I pushed it aside and looked out the window.

The rain was abating. _Finally I can leave!_

Hesitantly I stood up placing weight gingerly on my left ankle, it was painful but not overly so. I hobbled to the door and threw it open, to reveal an empty room with a bare table and bed.

Bare except that his black cape was there with a scrap of parchment. "Be careful." I looked about for my cape, and it was clearly gone. Unsure of what to think I fastened his cape around my shoulders and stumbled into the hall asking for a new mount.

Hours later I gave up directing my mount towards Orbanith, and merely sat back in the saddle, letting her do the work of navigating. My ankle was very cold, with a dull ache. Sadly, there was nothing I could do but continue. At least it was still dry. Shevraeth's thick bandages and my oil-soaked boots saw to that. I could still feel the hard lengths of his dirks bracing either side of my ankle. It was uncomfortable, but much better than the alternative of a broken ankle.

The days began to blur together into a constant exchange of mounts and galloping through the countryside until I thought it might have been two sunrises since I last saw Shevraeth. The next inn I stopped a bit longer at and requested a new medicinal basket.

It was with great care and gritted teeth that I removed the stiff leather thongs securing the dirks, and then the bandages that followed. The bruising looked terrible, but I would survive. I wrapped the clean warm linen strips over and over, inter-weaving them with keem leaves just in case. Finally taking a length of thick cord to wrap in a criss-crossed motion the full length of it, and then I picked up the dirks.

In spite of myself I marveled at the design, clearly Marloven, the leather bore no device except 'Shevraeth' and what I assumed must be his county's coat-of-arm. The steel of the blade was sharp, so sharp my shaking hands nearly cut myself on it. It was unlike any other blade I'd seen in Remalna, in fact I would be hard-pressed to say that any such existed-unless it were Shevraeth's actual sword. I wondered why he had given me his dirks. _Did he think I needed them more than he? Well that much was obvious I could never hope to best him in a sword-fight._

With a sigh directed towards his confusing motives I secured both dirks in their place and painfully slid my boot back on. I gobbled my stew and drank my mulled wine with a large single gulp, standing up,

"Horse?" my voice sounded exhausted even to me.

"Milady, if you are to head to the mountains a pony is more advisable." The innkeeper eyed me with curiosity. _No doubt he doesn't see well-born ladies with injured ankles traipsing through the mountains often._

I nodded and took the offered pony, and was back on the road again.

By the time second-gold arrived I glimpsed behind me to see wagons, headed in my direction. Those had to be Azmus's wagons with the kinthus, there was no other explanation for a wagon caravan this far up. I kicked my pony a bit harshly to get it to speed up.

Finally I reached the base of the forest on a mountain plateau. I dismounted and hobbled to the center of the grove. My eyes were swimming from exhaustion as I babbled something unintelligible about kinthus and the Merindars and the yellow-haired Marquis. I couldn't recollect it to this day if you asked me to repeat it to you.

At first I thought no one had heard me, but a soft wind blew through the trees, I saw one nod gracefully in my direction against the wind. _They heard me and understand._

I bowed my head in exhaustion for a moment to regain my strength and re-mount my sturdy steed.

It was a few moments before I re0gained my equilibrium enough to see straight and mount the pony. By sheer force of will I made him turn away and we headed back down.

The next encounter I really only remember flashes of, and I shall repeat what was explained to me of my actions.

It seemed that I had challenged the wagon-riders to stop, one single short scrawny Countess against forty burly wagoneers. My rescuers said that I exchanged blows with one, and I vaguely remember the searing pain in my sword-arm and the flash of steel on steel. Then I remembered pounding hooves and the welcome blue, black and white livery of Shevraeth's soldiers come stampeding in before I slumped to my knees in exhaustion. The dust of the road stirred up to choke me and I coughed violently, my sword clattering to the earth beside me.

Someone said something to me, and I responded with what I hope was a witty instruction, but I could barely form the words in my parched mouth.

A rider nodded and went off before another came to scoop me up in her arms, "Do not worry milady, you have saved them and you are safe now." Nessaren's steady voice assured me.

That was the last thing I remembered before waking up in a clean cot with a roaring fire and some fresh-smelling food on the table.

Nessaren was just walking in, and I looked up. "Glad to see you are up and feeling better." She smiled "You should eat we have to ride later." She was about to leave again, but stopped herself.

"Oh, this letter was left for you with the innkeeper, apparently everyone knows you have left the palace." She laid the thick parchment scroll with the innocuous black seal by my plate and handed me the tray, then bowed and left.

As much as I wanted to read the letter, I was starving and decided to finish what I considered the best meal I'd ever eaten first.

When I finally turned my attention to the scroll I realized that somehow my Unknown had traced me here to rural Orbanith despite my attempts to conceal my departure. Well that, and it had been nearly four days at my calculations. I opened the letter with mixed feelings.

Meliara,

I admire without reservation your innate ability to discern through

any courtier's mask despite their studied attempts at deceiving you.

While no doubt you are concerned I have traced you to your current

location, realize that it is only concern for your whereabouts after

the startling events the other night that prompted me to do so.

You may not have realized it, but you have reduced the greatest men in

this land to bumbling idiots in your wake. Including myself, I must confess-

though I am not sure you wish to hear this-that your earnestness in

discovering the truth and burning conviction to do what is right nomatter

the cost to yourself, well that is what prompted me to start this correspondence.

I had hoped that I might eventually introduce myself to you after a time

however, circumstances in the last few days have proved you do not and will not

ever desire my attentions. While I do not fault you for this, I cannot continue

this correspondence either. My wish for you is only the very best in life, and that

you are happy until your dying day. I have been, and ever will be yours, nothing

shall change that.

Towards the end my face started to blanch and I felt the blood drain from my face, my head getting dizzy.

The letter was not signed, at least not in the normal sense, a small white rose bloom sat rolled in the center, and it was not until I reached the bottom I noticed that there was a smeared bloodstain, and sure enough one of the thorns showed evidence of blood.

I was numb, my mind frozen not wanting to follow through with what I had just read.

Eventually something snapped, and I broke down weeping on the table for my lost friend. For my lost chances. For my mistakes, for the beautiful fragile flower of love that I had inadvertently trampled into dust.

A/N: Come on people! I know you're reading this, now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-The Best-laid Plans**

_(Vidanric's POV)_

I was awoken from a fitful sleep by a soft blue light and an urgent humming. _Drat these summons-stones._

I pulled myself up from the cot, and realized by the candle at the other end of the tent that even though it was nearly second red-change I had barely slept at all. I grabbed the summons-stone impatiently tapping it.

Nessaren's face appeared in the eerie blue light. "Sir I delivered the letter to the Countess as you bid me to-" she stopped unsure of what to say next, very unlike her.

"And?" I prompted

"Well to put it plainly sir, she's shut herself in the room and won't come out. We hear her muttering things and well she's been weeping for hours Sir, and I don't know what to do. Whatever was in that letter really upset her."

My stomach flopped and hands began to shake as I tried to control my response.

"Have you asked her what she wants to do?"

"I think it might just be best to take her back to the palace sir, mayhap her brother can calm her." Nessaren said logically. There was shouting behind her and Nessaren turned around briefly then looked back at me, "My Lord I must go, the Countess has escaped us." Then the stone went out.

I cursed violently, and kicked the nearest piece of furniture, a large chest with thick iron braces, all I succeeded in doing was hurting my foot and bringing in my nervous equerry,

"My Lord?" he asked puzzled

"Just go!" I hissed, and he scampered out. I threw on my britches and blackweave boots and stormed into the next tent. I was greeted with a rather groggy Captain Thaddeus, my old swordmaster from boyhood in Rensalaeus and my second-in-command. His equerry was stumbling into the tent with a lantern. "I have been called out on urgent business up north, I trust you can handle the interviews and mercenaries? I shall send for the Duke to assist." I continued, and the greybeard nodded solemnly. I whirled on the equerry, "Get my horse ready, and then get you to palace and drag my cousin the Duke of Savona out here to run things." I hissed.

_Why Meliara? The countryside is not safe._ She had once again destroyed my plans.

Within minutes I had assembled my necessities and mounted Captain Thaddeus's horse, he placed a hand on his horses's neck to stop me, "Sir whatever your errand remember the only areas we definitively control are this camp and the palace with your parents. Be careful!" then he turned away.

I galloped off towards Orbanith as the sky turned pink trying to formulate yet another plan to counter the headstrong countess while we tore across the countryside at breakneck speed.

By the last green Thaddeus's horse was done and I stopped at an inn for some food and to try to contact Nessaren.

My rider captain had nothing definitive to say except that Meliara hd evaded their riders but seemed to be headed towards Tlanth from descriptions of people along the way. However, a small anonymous rider is hard to distinguish from another, and as Nessaren aptly put it, it was quite as possible that she had gone straight to the palace as well.

I told her to head south towards Remalna-City and that I would send another riding closer to Tlanth to intercept her if she was indeed headed that way. I did not kid myself though, she had run to Tlanth once before and she would do it again. So, despite Meliara having had well over a day's headstart I continued through the pelting rain chasing her trail again. _Funny how history seems to love to repeat itself over and over again._

I ran that horse and another into the ground before my military training began to waiver and my fatigue threatened to take over. Still I pressed on, praying that my lower path would be smoother than her northerly one and allow me to eventually catch her.

Two more days dragged by before my faithful horse cantered up the hastily-lowered drawbridge of Vesingrui, I stumbled as I dismounted, but out of pure shock not a single guard approached me. Whether their shock derived from my obvious fatigue or my presence I do not know. I leaned against a wall to support myself as the fort's Lieutenant of the Guard came rushing over, he saluted quickly and in a rush of breath asked, "What may I do for you Sir?"

My vision was swimming, nearly three and a half days in the saddle with little food and no rest, I ran four horses ragged. I summoned up what little strength I had left as I panted, "I need water and a new horse…" I closed my eyes and I saw stars, before forcing them open again, I vaguely registered the dark sky, it might snow this far north at this time of year, "Have you see any lone riders? Small riders?" I nearly choked out.

I saw a healer in a brown robe hurrying towards me.

The Lieutenant responded, "Sir, our scouts reported the Countess of Tlanth rode through the woods early this morning, but since she was not on the restricted travel list we let her through. Did I do something amiss?" he blanched

"No," I said grasping the water glass proffered to me by the healer. Mistress Kylar then turned to the Lieutenant, "Do not upset the Marquis, he is tired and ill," she hissed.

"I must get to Erkian-Astair." I murmured draining the glass.

Mistress Kylar protested rather loudly as a young stablehand brought a new steed. "My Lord! You cannot ride out before a storm!" The buzzing in my ears agreed with her, but my willpower did not. I thanked every god I knew existed that my parents sent me to Marloven, I would not have been able to support this physical exertion otherwise.

Even so I swayed in the saddle, Mistress Kylar was clearly agitated, "My lord if you must go, at least eat something first!" she thrust traveler's bread wrapped in listerblossom leaves to me. This was a double-boon, traveler's bread was more filling than most, and the listerblossom leaves would help stave off the fever I felt coming on from my relentless travel.

I nodded thanks in her direction and kicked my horse and off we flew into the mountains. Thankfully the castle was not more than a long day's ride from here, I would get there by late evening.

At what should have been one of the later green hours the wind picked up to a ferocious level and the snow followed an hour later. I cursed Meliara's thin cape. Thankfully even in the storm, which was shaping up to be a pretty good one, the horse knew where to go even if I was having trouble seeing.

For the life of me I could not tell you if it was due to exhaustion or the snow gusts that I couldn't see straight, and at that point it was all I could do to stay on the horse, the effects of the listerblossom leaves had long since worn off.

I think I finally fell asleep despite the whirling winds, and then I heard some faint shouts in the distance, something looked like a light in the distance.

My horse carried me on up the winding path. At this point I could distinguish the loud drawbridge coming down. Astonished shouts from the guards preceded me. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. My head was swimming and I was frozen in my saddle.

The horse plodded across and into the castle, the hooves sounded too loud on my ears. Then he stopped. There was a rustling on the stairs and feet hammered down the stone steps. I concentrated on putting one leg over the horse's head slowly to dismount. I came so close to falling off, my hands were not reacting as quickly as I wanted them too It was a great force of will I unclamped them from the reins and finally dismounted.

The buzzing like a swarm of hornets intensified as someone caught me and prevented me from falling unceremoniously on the cobblestones.

My weight forced them backwards though, and I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again, "Life Shevraeth! You are near dead, what brought you here?"

I smiled barely able to focus on her face, "My riders seemed to have misplaced you." I murmured.

Then the black consumed me.

**A/N: **Sorry about lack of updates work has been a beast, but being home with the flu does have some benefits :)


End file.
